Lekarstwo cz.1
Mikhaln przechadzał się po swojej pracowni czytając kolejną książkę. Nic nie szło po jego myśli. Obiecał znaleźć dla Kaszuba lekarstwo na jego przypadłość, jednak jak na razie poszukiwania stanęły w miejscu. Nawet wtajemniczenie Mii, by pomogła mu w poszukiwaniach nie przyniosły żadnego efektu. Ponoć LoboTaker stwierdziła, że Spaczony Ogień to Furia Absolutnego Ognia, tyle że występują przy niej pewne niekorzystne efekty związane z emocjami. Fakt smok miał problem z kontrolowaniem swoich emocji, ale żeby aż tak? Mikhaln zawiesił książkę w powietrzu i podszedł do Mii. -Znalazłaś coś?- spytał. Czarodziejka odwróciła się w jego stronę i pokręciła głową. Mikhaln zaczął przechadzać się po komnacie patrząc na lewitujące księgi. Wszelkie tajniki magii ognia, dokładny opis tego żywiołu, cała jego natura, dosłownie wszystko z nim związane, prawie. Nigdzie nie natrafił na chociażby wzmiankę o Spaczonym Ogniu. Mag zrezygnowany klasnął w dłonie. Wszystkie książki złożyły się i poszybowały na półkę na swoje miejsca. Dalej nic. -Dobra na dziś wystarczy- mówił do Mii, odwracając się w jej stronę.- Możesz…- kiedy mag odwrócił się w stronę czarodziejki ta patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami.- Yyyy… Mia? -Słyszałam, że potrafisz zrobić z powietrza alkohol- powiedziała niepewnie. Mag westchnął i pomasował się po czole. -Serio?- spytał zrezygnowany. Jednak Mia nie spuszczała z niego błagalnego spojrzenia.- Niech będzie. Podszedł do biurka i podniósł leżący na nim kieliszek do wina. Błysnęło krwawo czerwone światło i kieliszek pojawił się po brzegi klarownym płynem. -Tylko pij szybko, bo straci swoją moc- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, wręczając Mii kieliszek. Dziewczyna od razy pociągnęła wielki łyk z kieliszka. -Ale nie aż tak szybko!- zawołał Mikhaln. Niestety było już za późno. Kotołaczka zdążyła wypić wszystko. Zachwiała się i spojrzała na maga zamglonym spojrzeniem. Kieliszek wyślizgnął jej się z rąk i potłukł uderzają o kamienną posadzkę. Mag złapał się za głowę. Dziewczyna nie zwracając na niego uwagi zaczęła iść w stronę schodów. Mikhaln poszedł za nią i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę chcąc ją zatrzymać. Nie zdążył jej dotknąć, a ta runęła na podłogę. -Nie no znowu!?- zawołał Mikhaln i w frustracji zaczął chodzić w kółko po komnacie.- Leviyatio! Mia zaczęła się unosić i mag zabrał ją do jednej z komnat. Położył ją na łóżku i wyszedł na korytarz. -Co tu zrobić?- mówił sam do siebie. Nic nie przyszło mu do głowy. Wyszedł na szczyt wieży i położył się na dachu patrząc na gwiazdy.- Czemu nic się nie układa? Trening pomógł, ale to nie to co chciałem osiągnąć. Westchnął i dalej patrzył w gwiazdy. Niebo było doskonale czyste. Aż dziwne. Było widać wszystkie gwiazdy. -Ciekawe, czy nadal pamiętam konstelację?- mag zaczął po kolei nazywać zbiory gwiazd. Nagle zamilkł. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł Marsa. Czerwona planeta świeciła jasny krwawym blaskiem. -Nie może być- powiedział mag i w pośpiechu ruszył do swojej pracowni. Podbiegł do biurka i wyjął wszystkie księgi ,które miał w szufladach. Były to głównie dzienniki i pamiętniki. Znalazł ten którego szukał. Oprawiony w czarną skórę ubrudzony w popiół i lekko zwęglony. Otworzył dziennik i zaczął szukać. Ta notatka: „Mistrz wysłał mnie do Muspelheimu, abym rozszerzył swoją wiedzę w dziedzinie magii ognia. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że włądca tego Świata będzie tak potężny. Nigdy nie widziałem, aby ktoś tak władał ogniem. Nawet mój Mistrz nigdy nie używał takich czarów tego żywiołu. Nie wiem jak długo zdołam się ukrywać w tym piekle. Powietrze jest suche. Nieustannie czuję w ustach smak popiołu…” Mikhaln przestał czytać. Zatem jeśli ktokolwiek ma coś wiedzieć o Spaczonym Ogniu, to tylko Surtr, władca Muspelheimu, bóg Ognia i jeden z niewielu, który wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Odynowi. Mikhaln powoli wrócił na szczyt wieży. Miał nadzieję nigdy nie wracać do tej przeklętej krainy, jednak jeśli ma pomóc Serkowi, to to jest prawdopodobnie jedyny sposób. Był już na szczycie wieży. Ponownie zaczął patrzyć w niebo, kiedy usłyszał świst i krzyk: -MIKHAAAAALN!!!! Mag rozpoznawał ten głos. Nie zdążył się odwrócić, gdyż niego właściciel, a raczej właścicielka z wielkim impetem uderzyła w maga zrzucając go ze szczytu wieży. Mikhaln zanim zdążył się połapać co się dzieje już spadał. -Salai co ty robisz?!- zawołał do demonicy, która leciała obok niego. Mag zawisnął w powietrzu, a dziewczyna zatoczyła koło wokół niego. Dopiero teraz mag dostrzegł, że Salai wróciła do „formy” po ich zakładzie.- Już… yyy… jakby to?... wyglądasz jak zawsze? -Jestem demonem- powiedziała.- To i tak trwało niezwykle długo, co oznacza, że się bardzo postarałeś- dodała z uśmiechem i wskoczyła na Mikhalna.- Dzięki za Monte. Mikhaln nie sądził, że będzie chodziło o taką drobnostkę. -Yyyy… jasne, nie ma sprawy- odparł.- Muszę wracać, mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? Salai puściła go jednak poleciała za nim. -Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. O co chodzi? Dolecieli już praktycznie do wieży. Mikhaln westchnął i zaczął mówić: -Widzisz obiecałem pomóc Serkowi, problem w tym, że na chwilę obecną wykracza to nieco poza moje możliwości. Znalazłem jednak jedną możliwość, tak czysto teoretycznie, ale jest ktoś, kto może wiedzieć jak rozwiązać ten problem. -W czym więc problem?- spytała Salai siadając obok maga, kiedy byli już na wieży. -W tym, że ten ktoś nie specjalnie był i prawdopodobnie nadal jest chętny do współpracy. Tak właściwie, to on nawet nie znajduje się w tym świecie. Salai spojrzała na maga niepewnie. -Zamieszkuje inny wymiar? -Tak. Dodatkowo włada nim. -Całym wymiarem? -Tak. Byłem kiedyś tam i miałem nadzieję nigdy tam nie wracać- powiedział zrezygnowany.- Nie mam jednak żadnego innego tropu. Tylko tam mogę spróbować. -Więc na co czekamy?- spytała demonica. Mikhaln spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Co? -Chyba nie myślałeś, że pójdziesz tam sam? Mikhaln się uśmiechnął. -Dobrze więc, rano jak Mia się obudzi… -Idę z wami!- Salai i Mikhaln obrócili się w stronę wyjścia na dach. Stała w nich czarownica. Mag wstał i podrapał się po głowie. -Jesteście pewne? To nie jest wycieczka. Ta kraina to prawdziwe piekło. Salai zaczęła się śmiać. -Nie mów mi o piekle! Byłam w nim! -Nie ma szans, abym nie pomogła w tak pilnej sprawie- zapewniła Mia. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. -Zgoda. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja uważam, że nie ma na co czekać- powiedział.- Hajmdalu! Otwórz Bifrost! Pod trójką przyjaciół zaświeciło się tęczowe światło. -Skieruj nas- zaczął mag i zatrzymał się w połowie zdania. Przełknął ślinę i zawołał- do Muspelheim! Wszystkie kolory połączyły się w oślepiający biały blask. Cała trójka odniosła wrażenie, że unosi się w górę. Na sekundę stracili świadomość. Muspelheim: Kiedy ją odzyskali zaczęli się rozglądać. Mikhaln wystąpił parę kroków do przodu. -Witam w Krainie Ognia, Muspelheim. Przed nimi rozchodziła się wielka równina. Wszędzie był popiół. W krajobrazie, o ile można to tak nazwać, dominowały dwa kolory: czerń i czerwień. Nawet nie tyle dominowały, co były prawdopodobnie jedyne. Nawet nieboskłon był czerwony, a słońce o ile można było to tak nazwać, było wielką kulą ognia, jednak nie tak jak na Ziemi piękną regularną złotą sferą, ale buchającą i postrzępioną plamą, która zdawała się stwarzać cały gorąc, który ogarniał wszystkich. Pod ich stopami nie było ziemi. Cały grunt stworzony był z popioły, wszędzie poprzecinanego żyłami lawy, gdzieniegdzie tworzącymi strumyki, albo nawet szerokie rzeki. Na horyzoncie widniały wielkie czarne góry, z których spływały rzeki lawy- wulkany. W tej chwili jeden z nich wypuszczał kolejną chmurę gazu. Nie było tu normalnego powietrza. Wszędzie czuło się siarkę oraz węgiel. Chmury na niebie nie były bynajmniej stworzone z wody. Była to mieszanina gazów wulkanicznych i nie tylko. Co jakiś czas widać było, jak jakiś obszar zapala się i wybucha, powodując kolejną falę gorąca. -Mia?- spytał nagle Mikhaln . Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. -Tak? -Mogła byś mi pomóc z tą osłoną utrzymującą w miarę znośną temperaturę? Czarodziejka spojrzała na maga. Dopiero teraz wyczuła, że przez cały czas wkoło nich unosi się magia. Odkąd tu są cały czas znajdują się pod ochronnym zaklęciem, a mimo to powietrzem ledwo da się oddychać, a gorąc jest nie do zniesienia. Szybko przyłączyła się do wzmocnienia zaklęcia. -Mówiłeś, że kiedyś tu byłeś- zaczęła Salai.- Jak przetrwałeś sam? Mag przez chwilę milczał, po czym odpowiedział. -Uciekałem i walczyłem by móc uciec. Z Surtrem nie da się walczyć. Nie tutaj. -To dlaczego nie walczyłeś z nim gdzieś indziej?- ciągnęła demonica. -Widzisz Surt włada pewnym mieczem, jednak ta broń jest zapieczętowana. Mimo to dała mu on moc, aby podbić ten świat. Jest to coś w rodzaju jego więzienia. Jeśli opuści ten wymiar- Mikhaln zrobił pauzę,- pieczęć zostanie złamana, a wtedy już nic nie zdoła go powstrzymać. Spali wszystkie Dziewięć Światów. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Lekarstwo Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures